dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
When It Rains It Pours
|image = Passing_Through_Time_-_Murrieta_Dance_Project_-_MvK_03.jpg |band = Britney Christian |dance = Young and Beautiful |album = Through |released = April 14, 2014 |genre = Pop, Christian |label = |runtime = 4:31 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Britney Christian. It was used for Murrieta Dance Project's group dance "Passing Through Time" in Maddie vs. Kalani. Full dance, from "Dance and Chat" episode version Lyrics Do you ever feel You're twisted by the wind It's there only for you To make you ache from the outside in Is it possible To be the only one who sees Lightening pierce the darkness Life begin to freeze Thunder's rolling overhead As I stand here all alone 'Cause when it rains it pours I run into shut doors Everybody's leaving My smile is so deceiving It's there so you won't see Any pain inside of me My brokenness is hiding Don't be fooled by my disguises 'Cause when it rains it pours And when it rains it pours Seems no matter where I turn I can't escape the fear That the sun won't shine again for me My only friend will be my tears It seems so possible That nobody will see That only lightening breaks my darkness I'm lost inside of me Thunder's rolling overhead As I stand here all alone 'Cause when it rains it pours I run into shut doors Everybody's leaving My smile is so deceiving It's there so you won't see Any pain inside of me My brokenness is hiding Don't be fooled by my disguises 'Cause when it rains it pours And when it rains it pours There's a time to laugh, a time to cry The seasons change and so will I It will soon be over And I'll dance again But for now When it rains it pours I run into shut doors But I know You're never leaving My heart is still believing You're constant through the rain I know You see my pain My brokenness before You Is my trust that You will pull through 'Cause when it rains it pours You can open every door I know You're never leaving My heart is still believing That You can calm the storm So all I have is Yours One day my heart will soon sing But then about my blessings That when it rains it pours When it rains it pours When it rains it pours When it rains it pours When it rains When it rains It pours It pours Video Gallery From Broadcast "Young & Beautiful" with different music at The Dance Awards, 2014 *Clip-1 *Clip-2 Gallery 515 MDP Passing Through Time 2.png 515 MDP Passing Through Time 3.png 515 MDP Passing Through Time 5.png 514_mdp_young_and_beautiful.jpg 515 MDP Passing Through Time 1.png MDP Group with Gossamer Skirts 31Jan2015.jpg Murrieta - MDP - Keara - AlexGonzalez - Erin - PaytonGrSull - Talia - Kayla - withvia BitsyRudisill 2015-01-27.jpg MDP 2015-01-31 - KaylaS - KearaN - MackenzieC - ElizabethBR - ErinB - PaytonGS - AlexaG - TaliaS.jpg Passing Through Time - MvK.jpg Passing Through Time - Murrieta Dance Project - MvK 02.jpg Passing Through Time - Murrieta Dance Project - MvK 03.jpg Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Group Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Pop Category:Christian Category:Songs used by Murrieta Dance Project Category:Songs used in Maddie vs. Kalani